


【锤基】美好生活/Wonderful Life    第十一章

by wangyan666



Category: Thor(Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangyan666/pseuds/wangyan666
Summary: 现代穿越AU，双性恋家庭主义锤X同性恋不婚主义基，结局HE文案：恋爱十年之后，感情破裂双双穿越到十年前互扇耳光果断分手，大致是一心要找个女人结婚生娃的锤和一心要单身到底流连花丛的基。灵感来自韩剧《告白夫妇》沙雕预警，狗血预警，恋爱脑预警，半原创角色预警，角色黑化预警，角色死亡预警，NTR预警，雷慎入





	【锤基】美好生活/Wonderful Life    第十一章

**Author's Note:**

> 关于洛基的童年记忆，不全是真的，但不都是假的，看个人理解吧。

第十一章 生离死别（下）

推荐歌曲11：血腥爱情故事——张惠妹  
你锐利，我就腥风血雨  
洋洋洒洒当个写手  
就让我紧跟着你起承转合  
让我为你写一本恐怖小说  
谁可疑 谁可怜 谁无辜 谁苟活  
我已经看到最后结果

平时，或者说那十年里也同样，洛基只抽味道淡得像薄荷糖的，但架不住一整盒都被他抽掉，卧室里烟雾缭绕，如同失火。

呛人的烟味令索尔反应过来这一切都并不是梦。

索尔悲从中来，低声唤道：“洛基——”

“好了？好了就赶紧走，你女朋友快把你的手机打爆了，真是个小甜心是不是。赶紧的，没有人能在这里免费过夜——快起来你沉死了，我的腿都没知觉了。”洛基的心情差到极点，收留索尔一夜已经是破例——说到底索尔究竟是他什么人了？更别提洛基心情差的时候六亲不认见谁咬谁。

索尔慢慢地起身——他们错过了，还是错过了。他已经不是了当初的他，洛基也已经不是了当初的洛基。

他摇摇头，没看见洛基憔悴的面容：“怎么会好。你根本就不懂，我失去了母亲，洛基，你真冷血，你简直是条毒蛇。”

洛基的身子剧烈地抖了一下——这是什么品种的魔鬼？索尔，他扒开他心脏的软肉在心底最深的地方狠狠捅了一刀——他难以置信地看着索尔，像个被自己无条件相信的大人伤害的孩子。

索尔咬牙切齿无所畏惧一样看着洛基，心里有个弱弱的声音问：你为什么要这样对他？你明知道洛基是个孤儿无父无母孤苦伶仃，为什么要这样伤害他？另一个声音更大声地说：我就是想看见他难过，我就是想看见他悲伤，我就是想拿刀子捅他的心，看看他会不会流出跟我一样颜色的血来！——反正他也没有心。

两人彼此对峙，如同吐信的毒蛇与狩猎的雄狮。

这种情形在那十年里也很常见，毕竟两个年轻大小伙子朝夕相处哪有不拌嘴吵架的，但通常面对着半裸的、肌肉分明的、充满男性荷尔蒙的索尔洛基坚持不了多久，吵什么架有什么架好吵？

——直到洛基仰起头干涸了眼泪，一言不发扭头就走。

洛基去拿刀了。

珊恩太太的厨房里设备齐全，特别是产自德国的一整套刀具，刨皮刀切片刀蔬菜刀斩切刀，这时他毫不犹豫地拿了把剔骨尖刀。

洛基一瘸一拐杀气腾腾地提着刀冲回卧室，以一种非常专业的姿势握着刀柄对准索尔：“滚，现在就滚！”

“洛基！”

“我冷静得很！索尔，我是个律师，我见过无数悍匪和刀伤，再不滚这把刀会准确无误地插进你心窝里——奥丁森家的大少爷，您金尊玉贵，而我不过是个婊子，烂命一条，咱们死一块老子稳赚不亏！”

索尔沉默着起身离开，洛基警惕地稍稍撇开眼神示意：“手机！衣服！钱包！全都拿走！”索尔觉得好笑，刀在他手里，为什么他的表情却像自己会伤害他一样？

出门之前索尔冲洛基笑了笑，就像他奥丁森家的大少爷更早些时候撩妹成性时惯用的笑容：“昨天我睡得很好，所以这个留给你——”说着他的笑容转瞬即逝，从钱包里拿出了所有的现金狠狠地摔在了洛基脸上，力度之大跟他摔门而去的力度相差无几。

这混蛋真他妈的有钱——那一沓厚厚的钱打得洛基生疼。而崭新的钞票边缘锋利，划伤了洛基的眼尾，细细的伤口很快溢出鲜红的血来，凝聚成一滴血珠缓缓流下，像一颗血泪。尖刀铛啷落地，洛基跪下把那些钞票一张一张捡起来，平静地数了数，数一遍，再数一遍，又数一遍，数出了三个不同的数字之后洛基自暴自弃地拿出手机用计算器取了个平均值，得出了自己绝对不亏的结论。

洛基吹了个口哨，细心地把它们收好——他的人生信条是绝不跟钱过不去，其他的一切都往旁边让让。而后他把刀也放好，从冰箱里拿出了一听啤酒。

这些啤酒留不到过期的那一天了。因为洛基三天，不，一天之内就会把它们喝完。

洛基爱酒爱到了疯狂的地步，甚至工作之外的时间他是不怎么喝水的，一听一听啤酒往下灌，从前他和索尔的家里，啤酒罐子数次摆满了整个阳台。

洛基干脆利索地扯开拉环几口干掉了半听，冰凉的酒液刺激着他的食管与胃。从前？什么从前？还他妈从前！这该死的不但没有从前，连以后都没有了。

刚刚来得及把另外半听搁在茶几上，突如其来的胃痛使洛基不得不以最快的速度跑进卫生间，吐得天昏地暗。

洛基冲了马桶漱了口，对着镜子抽着气，用湿巾一点一点擦掉血迹清理伤口。他可不想毁容，跟工作能力相比，容貌才是洛基更骄傲的东西。洛基想，该死的差点划到眼球了——我应该找他再要一笔医药费。

看着镜子里青春无敌无可挑剔的容颜，洛基于静默之中想起一点十年之前。

芙丽嘉曾经对他说：“洛基，我把索尔交给你——哦对不起，你比他还小呢，原谅一个母亲的口不择言吧洛基。我只希望你们相爱的时候好好相爱。世界纷繁，生命短暂，不要浪费时间在矛盾和冲突上，好好相爱。”

那十年他们过得真的快乐。

芙丽嘉死后索尔和奥丁的关系迅速恶化了，因为奥丁接受不了他的儿子跟一个男人在一起。索尔当时跟洛基正在热恋（虽然说他们好像一直都在热恋），加上芙丽嘉生前也喜欢洛基，哪儿顾得上奥丁怎么想，说断绝父子关系就断绝父子关系。

索尔固然是个富二代，单单芙丽嘉的遗产都足够他一辈子游手好闲而吃喝不愁。但在奥丁冻结了索尔的银行卡之后，他们也有拮据的时候，最穷的时候索尔笑着说他们的恩格尔系数得有百分之九十。

当时洛基问恩格尔系数是什么，索尔说是食物花费占总消费的比例。洛基当时大笑着说另外百分之十大概全用来买安全套了。

他们从不吝惜在床上满足彼此。

最穷的时候，洛基记得他们足足两天只有三个面包可以吃，真的不知道未来在哪里啊光明在哪里？

但即使如此索尔和洛基也没想过要分开。虽然他们都心知肚明只要分手，索尔就可以重新做回他的富二代、奥丁森家族唯一继承人，而洛基当然也可以获得一笔不菲的分手费。

“你敢跟我分手我就用珊恩太太的斩骨刀把你大卸八块冲到马桶里去，我发誓。”洛基汗湿的额发垂下来，像是魅人的海妖。索尔喘息着搂住洛基的后颈逼他低头跟自己接吻：“而你，如果你敢趁我睡着把我打包起来卖给奥丁，我会一口一口吃了你连骨头渣子都不剩。”

洛基仰起头，宛若天鹅濒死，婉声呻吟：“Now，eat me up now，Thor，NOW！”

洛基坐在沙发与茶几之间的空隙里，喝完第三听啤酒，用力捏扁罐子远远丢开。

索尔不是他的命中注定，而是他的天生死敌。

他们并不经常吵架，最多三个来回就会和好。但就像刚刚，他们总能准确无误地把刀捅进对方最痛最软最不设防的地方。

尖刀落地的时候洛基才想起来昨天划过的一条新闻，报道芙丽嘉是被歹徒乱刀砍死的——所以索尔衣服上才会有血，洛基想象得出索尔是怎样发狂地抱着芙丽嘉的尸体不许她死去。

而母亲。

母亲是他的黑秘密。

母亲给他生命，对他好，而他杀了她。

他的生父是个彻头彻尾的混蛋，酗酒吸毒抽烟赌博打女人，当然也打孩子。

母亲是个瘦小又坚忍的女人，她努力工作，挣钱养家，然后被那个混蛋勒索殴打。

母亲很想死。她不快乐也没有笑容，即使她不说洛基也知道她后悔生了他。如果不是自己，她可以有更好更自由的人生。

但是她爱他，舍不得丢下他。

洛基以一个成年人的视角看觉得她真的是个蠢女人，蠢得无药可救的女人。身上流着那个混蛋的血的孩子，究竟有哪里值得她牺牲。

那一年冬天母亲病得很重，他们没有钱医治，但母亲却觉得解脱，每天都高高兴兴地等死。

无奈她竟然还是一天天好了起来。

洛基去了药店，用攒了很久的钱，买了大剂量的安眠药，熬在了一锅牛奶里，趁母亲病得迷迷糊糊的时候给她灌了下去。

但洛基真的不知道服下大剂量的安眠药有那么痛苦。

七岁的洛基吓坏了，但是当时家中甚至连一部电话都没有，他只能眼睁睁看着母亲面容扭曲地死去。

惨不忍睹。

洛基深刻地明白了一个道理：生命也许不美好，但死亡一定很丑陋。

但不论怎样，这是母亲的解脱，也是洛基的解脱。洛基每每回想起来那段记忆都觉得自己被魔鬼附了身，要么他就是个天生的魔鬼。

第二天，他去药店故作天真地问为什么妈妈吃了爸爸让他买的药之后没有醒过来给他做早饭。

于是警察很快就来了。

一切都很顺利。

洛基的生父劳菲因谋杀被关进了监狱，洛基也被送到了孤儿院。走出那个家的时候洛基什么都没带，身上只藏了一枚银戒指，那是他从死去母亲无名指上摘下来的，洛基知道那是她的结婚戒指。是这枚戒指困死了她，令她深陷泥淖不能自拔，最终才会那样悲惨地死去。

我不能重蹈覆辙。无数个日夜洛基都这样提醒自己，如同母亲殷殷切切的叮嘱回响在耳畔。 婚姻不是好东西，而孩子会杀死你。

但无奈杀得死母亲却斩不断血脉。


End file.
